<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Сюрприз by VosmajaMarta, WTF One Piece 2021 (fandom_One_Piece)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29077059">Сюрприз</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/VosmajaMarta/pseuds/VosmajaMarta'>VosmajaMarta</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_One_Piece/pseuds/WTF%20One%20Piece%202021'>WTF One Piece 2021 (fandom_One_Piece)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:20:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,002</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29077059</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/VosmajaMarta/pseuds/VosmajaMarta, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_One_Piece/pseuds/WTF%20One%20Piece%202021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Росинант решил устроить сюрприз, но у Белльмере для него тоже есть сюрпризы.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bell-mère/Donquixote "Corazon" Rosinante</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>1 - WTF One Piece 2021: тексты G — PG-13, Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Сюрприз</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/prosto_Iv/gifts">prosto_Iv</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Лодка мягко ткнулась носом в берег, скрипнул и зашуршал под днищем песок. Росинант снял ботинки, тщательно закатал брюки и перемахнул через борт. Мгновение спустя вода рванула тучей брызг, босые пятки взлетели в воздух и ловкий прыжок завершился бесславным падением.</p><p>— Зато шубу потушил… — пробормотал Росинант, сидя в полосе прибоя и чувствуя, как поднятый его падением ил и мусор медленно впитываются в белые брюки.</p><p>Он пошарил в кармане и вытащил опалённую по одному краю карту, чернила на которой уже успели изрядно расплыться. Сверившись с маловнятными пятнами, Росинант кивнул: похоже, он не ошибся, остров тот самый.</p><p>Его эффектная высадка не прошла незамеченной, кто-то уже торопился на берег его встречать. Приложив ладонь козырьком ко лбу, Росинант разглядел двигающуюся со стороны деревни невысокую хрупкую фигурку, а за ней, в отдалении, несколько поменьше — явно любопытные детишки. Он ещё успел с нежностью подумать о гостеприимстве местных жителей, прежде чем заметил у хрупкой фигурки что-то подозрительно похожее на ружьё.</p><p>В том, что его встречают с оружием, Росинант окончательно уверился, стоило ему рассмотреть и узнать приближающуюся женщину. Она точно была готова к нежданным гостям и всегда действовала круто — именно это Росинанту в ней всегда так нравилось.</p><p>Белльмере тоже разглядела и узнала его, остановилась озадаченная, словно не до конца веря своим глазам.</p><p>— Сюрприз! — возвестил сияющий Росинант, раскидывая руки в стороны.</p><p>Жест одновременно означал и «вот он я, вот такой замечательный!», и являл собой распахнутые объятия. По плану Росинанта, Белльмере должна была в эти объятия немедленно броситься, по крайней мере, ему бы очень этого хотелось. Но она только остановилась, упёрла своё ружьё прикладом в песок и как-то на удивление тяжело вздохнула.</p><p>— Я же обещал вернуться к тебе, любимая, как только разберусь со своими делами и закончу все тайные операции! — напомнил Росинант, завидный мужчина, все ещё не поднявший из полосы прибоя промокшую филейную часть. — Правда, это заняло немного больше времени, чем я рассчитывал…<br/>
— Да уж, — подтвердила Белльмере, вытаскивая из кармана пачку сигарет. — Изрядно больше. Я, честно сказать, думала, что ты давно уже где-нибудь героически погиб…</p><p>Она по-прежнему выглядела несколько сбитой с толку и явно пыталась спрятать свои сомнения в сигаретном дыму. У Росинанта закралось подозрение, что <i>возможно</i> стоило не устраивать сюрприз, а сначала прислать любимой какую-нибудь весточку, прежде чем тащиться сюда через полмира. А ещё лучше дождаться на эту весточку однозначного ответа с приглашением.</p><p>— Нет, ты не подумай, я рада, что ты жив! — поспешила уточнить Белльмере.<br/>
— Ты поэтому меня встречаешь с ружьём? — поинтересовался Росинант.<br/>
— Это у нас местная добрая традиция, — отмахнулась Белльмере, невзначай кивнув в сторону неприметного рядка могилок в стороне.</p><p>Росинант окинул их профессиональным быстрым взглядом дозорного шпиона и отметил, что на крайнем символическом памятнике из пары деревяшек висят акульи челюсти. Посчитав, что лучше задать уточняющие вопросы как-нибудь потом, Росинант вознамерился сначала решить проблемы более насущные. Разобраться, например, почему его встречают не так радостно, как он рассчитывал.</p><p>— Я думал, идея с сюрпризом была хорошей, — сообщил Росинант. — Что ты будешь мне рада. Конечно, мы не виделись несколько лет, но лично для меня это ничего не изменило, поэтому…<br/>
— Понимаешь, за то время, пока ты носился неизвестно где, всё… несколько осложнилось, — осторожно перебила его Белльмере.</p><p>Детишки, которых Росинант разглядел раньше, наконец-то достигли пляжа и, держась на безопасном расстоянии, принялись незваного гостя с подозрением разглядывать.</p><p>— У меня для тебя тоже сюрприз! — радостно и немного нервно возвестила Белльмере. — Нами, Ноджико, идите сюда!</p><p>Две мелкие девчонки приблизились к ней. Та, что повыше, несмело улыбнулась Росинанту, а младшая показала язык.</p><p>— Это мои дочери, — представила их Белльмере.<br/>
— О, — сказал Росинант.</p><p>Похоже, всё действительно несколько осложнилось. Он, конечно, подозревал, что его старая любовь столько лет спустя может и не кинуться в его объятия без малейших вопросов, но как-то упустил из внимания тот факт, что она за это время могла завести семью и двоих детей.</p><p>— А это кто? — потребовала объяснений младшая дочь.<br/>
— Старый знакомый, — тактично ответила Белльмере.<br/>
— Знакомый, как же, — фыркнула старшая.</p><p>Взгляд у малявок был до того проницательным, что Росинант невольно поёжился и полез за сигаретами, надеясь, что во внутреннем кармане шубы они не успели намокнуть. Ему сейчас определённо требовалось покурить.</p><p>— Славные девочки! — он улыбнулся им самой располагающей из своих улыбок, чувствуя, что не смог ни на йоту расположить детей к себе.<br/>
— Мелкие хулиганки, — хмыкнула Белльмере.</p><p>Девчонки не стали оспаривать сказанное, а как будто даже горделиво расправили плечики.</p><p>— Так на тебя похожи! — восхитился Росинант, щёлкая зажигалкой. — А их отец?.. — вопрос повис в воздухе.<br/>
— А также мать, — кивнула Белльмере. — Оба погибли.</p><p>У Росинанта в одну секунду камень с души упал.</p><p>— Я уж было подумал! Что ты! А я! А они! — от радости он сбился с мысли и начал заговариваться. Шуба тут же привычно и радостно вспыхнула, но в такой момент это его точно не волновало.<br/>
— Сюрприз! — в один голос пропели мелкие хулиганки, подтверждая своё гордое звание.<br/>
— Так что, если все твои обещания и предложения по-прежнему в силе, придётся тебе поиграть в папу, — сообщила Белльмере, обнимая девочек за плечи. — Только так и никак иначе.<br/>
— Я с удовольствием! — просиял Росинант. — Всегда мечтал о большой и дружной семье!</p><p>Эти слова возымели волшебный эффект. Ничего явно не изменилось, но поза Белльмере стала неуловимо менее напряжённой, в улыбке прибавилось тепла и искренности. Все собравшиеся на пляже как-то подрасслабились…</p><p>— Кстати, милая, у меня для тебя есть ещё один сюрприз! — возвестил Росинант, не обращая внимания на то, как после его слов заново напряглись и Белльмере, и девочки, и прибрежные пальмы вместе с полосой прибоя.<br/>
— А не хватит ли на сегодня сюрпризов? — пробормотала Белльмере.<br/>
— Ло, вылезай! — позвал Росинант.</p><p>Куча одеял на корме зашевелилась и явила миру недовольную мину с самым мрачным из всех возможных взглядов.</p><p>— Я тебя предупреждал, Кора-сан, никто не любит сюрпризы, — проворчал Ло.<br/>
— Глупости! — отмахнулся Росинант. — Это только ты их не любишь, и то, потому что ещё не распробовал. Смотри, как здорово всё вышло! Мы и не ожидали, а у тебя будет две чудесных младших сестрички!<br/>
— Чудесных? — с сомнением уточнил Ло, оглядывая своих потенциальных новых близких.</p><p>Солнце начинало понемногу припекать, прибой мягко шумел, мандариновый сад в отдалении шелестел на ветру листвой. Где-то в небе истошно проорала чайка. Сбавляя градус пасторальности общей картины, младшая девочка недобро ухмыльнулась — едва заметно, так что это легко можно было принять за игру воображения — а старшая тактично заключила:</p><p>— Пусть это будет для вас обоих сюрпризом.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>